Unbelieveable
by crazy4booth
Summary: They thought he was dead, but what happens when a certain death fetishist returns from the grave! How can this be? and what happens when the agents recieve help from an unusual stranger? Will Mulder and Scully put an end to his killings for good?
1. Chapter 1

6:45pm- The Crosswinds Hotel in Chevron, Virginia

It was a big night for the students of Chevron High School, for tonight was their prom night. Every student came to the hotel in their evening and formal outfits. Decorations were everywhere, music was being played from a very energetic DJ and the lights of the dance floor dazzled. It was unimaginable to think that something would go wrong, but that is just what happened….

A limo pulled up the red carpet entrance leading to the hotel. Stepping outside of this limo were 6 young people; 3 girls and 3 boys. Each one showed off stunning brilliance and beauty in their clothes, not realizing of course that they were actually being watched. The person who was watching them mainly had their eyes on the girls. This person was standing in the crowd and looked to be completely normal. No one would have suspected any danger at all from…him. This man looked at the girls very precisely. He observed them as they laughed and smiled, while holding onto their dates. He looked at the first girl; pretty, but not too outstanding. She had shiny black hair and dark, but fair skin. Her eyes complemented her dress very nicely as they were both a lovely shade of blue. The second girl had a little more potential. She was a brunette… he liked brunettes, but her hair was complicated. She had it pulled up into some kind of a curly updo. He really took a liking to her nails though. They were natural, and classy, but those were nothing compared to that of third lady. Her nails were perfect, eyes… beautiful, and hair… just as he liked it straight and blonde. He really liked her. She gave off a sweet smile that could only be as noticed as her dress. The dress was a glittery, light pink, halter with a few sequins and beads in some places. She was gorgeous and he intended to make her…. His. The group made their way into the hotel and then the Formal Room, where the prom was being held. It seemed to be the perfect night. Everyone there was having a great time; well except for that group of six.

"Oh come off it James. Courtney has been trying to get with you for years I saw the way you looked at her during the last song!" yelled out Jessica, the blonde hair girl.

"Jessica, I swear Courtney and I have nothing in common. You're the only girl for me. Why would you even think that I'd wanna go out with her? "

Jessica gets up and runs away from the table. The guys want to go after her, but the two remaining girls suggest that they leave her alone for a few minutes, so that she could have some quiet time. Outside the hotel was a man in the driver's seat of a black car. Jessica sat on the front steps of the hotel crying, not pay attention to the fact that the man was walking towards her. She stopped crying when she felt as if though someone was looking down. She looked up to see a man with dark brown hair and dark eyes. He looked very nicely groom and spoke very kindly to her.

"Excuse me, I heard you crying and thought I should see if you were ok", he said.

"I'm fine please, leave me alone"

He sat down next to her and pulled out handkerchief.

"Please don't cry you have too pretty of eyes to be full of tears. Here's my tissue, use it to wipe your eyes off with."

Jessica, naturally, was so upset that she didn't realize half of what he had said. Out of respect for his kindness, she took a hold of the tissue. However the moment she put her nose on the tissue, she inhaled a sweet smell; the smell of chloroform. Her eyes shut and she fell completely on the steps as if she had just fallen asleep. The man then loaded her into his car and drove off. Just moments after the car pulled away, Jessica's two friends stepped outside looking for her. Since she was nowhere in sight they returned to the prom. No one had seen her again until the next morning…


	2. Chapter 2

2 Days Later…

8:00 am- Federal Bureau of Investigation in Washington DC

Agent Scully had been waiting in the X-Files office for over an hour. She got a call from her partner, Agent Mulder, of a case that required immediate attention. Scully just sat at Mulder's desk with a cup of coffee wondering why he called her only to leave her waiting for over an hour. Or more importantly, what could make this case require immediate attention? Aliens? A UFO sighting? A new virus?... She was about to find out. At about 8:20, Mulder came into the office holding the case file. He held it tightly against his body as if he didn't want Scully to see, and truth be told he didn't. He knew this case would bother her or at least he thought it would.

"Well Mulder what did Skinner give you?" Scully asked.

"It's a new case, but I think you should sit this one out Scully."

"WHAT? Why?"

Mulder goes against his better judgment and hands her the case waiting to see her reaction.

"Mulder, this is about a dead girl. We get these all the time."

"Yeah but did you read the details?"

"Jessica Lovelett, 17, found dead behind the Crosswinds Hotel. Victim had her hair and nails cut off."

"Does this sound familiar to you at all Scully?"

"Yes, but Mulder don't go getting any ideas… he is DEAD! I shot him remember? He's gone to hell and not coming back. I think what we are seeing here is a classic copycat."

"So this won't bother you at all? I don't want this case triggering any painful memories for you Scully. It could affect your performance on this case."

"Mulder, I'm fine. It has been years since Donnie Pfaster broke into my home and besides not only did I shoot him, I went to several counseling sessions and had a psychological evaluation done. I'm fine. I'm here to do a job and it needs to be done."

Mulder finally gives in knowing that it's pointless to argue with her. He always was worried about her when it came to some of these cases. From that moment she swore up and down to him that she wasn't having any trouble with the death fetishist case, he just knew it was disturbing to her. Mulder grabs his keys and then he and Agent Scully proceed to the car and head for Chevron. The agents park their car at the scene of the crime and meet with the head detective who is standing next to the back entrance of the hotel.

"You Agents Mulder and Scully?" said the detective.

"Yes, and you must be Detective Louis Drebber" replied Scully.

"That's right. The body is over at the coroner's office and I've got my men out doing some research. This is where we found the girl's body. It was as if someone had just dropped her off or something."

Mulder, examining the exact spot where the girl's body was found, began to question the details.

"Have your men been able to find any evidence at this scene?"

"Not a trace! We've got guys who've been searching for prints, tracks, leftover partying gifts and we end up with a big fat ZERO. Even the security cameras are showing up a blank on all sides of the building. The girl's friends said she got upset and off. The camera picked up her image but she was alone. I gave the tapes to the digital imaging guy for an analysis, but he can't seem to get anything out of 'em."

"Did any of the staff or visitors see her?" Scully asked.

"No one knows a thing. It's like that whole vanishing act deal, I guess."

"Ok. First we need to take a look at the body to get a good idea of what we are dealing with and then we're gonna need the names of the people who were with her that night. Scully, I want you to take care of the autopsy. In the mean time I'll be at the station."

When Mulder arrived, he proceeded to the first available database computer. Mulder began typing the name "Donald Addie Pfaster" in the computer. The detective stood behind him in curiosity and closing watching Agent Mulder as he scrolled up and down the page.

"What are you up to Mulder?"

"A little over a decade ago, Agent Scully and I had a case that dealt with an escalating death fetishist named Donnie Pfaster. He started out by digging up corpses and removing hair and fingers. Eventually he grew more compulsive and began murdering young females. He also kidnapped Scully and came close to killing her. However, the last time we encountered him she shot him and killed him."

"What does this have to do with our case?"

"Donnie is dead, but I believe he may have had a copycat. Or perhaps some poor soul has fallen victim to his reincarnation. We have to be open to any possibilities that come our way. I'm looking up his profile to determine if there is anyone who could match his level."

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"We should be looking for possible stalkers in this area. Check the records on any medical patients suffering from psychological anxiety disorders. Alert the local area that women should not be out alone."

"The media is gonna have a hay-day with this stuff Agent Mulder. Chevron isn't like D.C; this could be a problem for local businesses. People are gonna be freaked out."

"It can't be helped we need to take the necessary precautions, if we are to avoid any more murders. In the mean time, I'm going to take a look after the camera footage from the hotel. There has got to be something that can help us."

Mulder leaves the office and then calls Scully to see how her luck is going.

"Scully"

"Hey, Scully it's me. Have you found anything on Jessica?"

"Well other than the fact that her hair and nails are gone, not really. I can tell you that there are no signs of strangulation or any kind of resistance. I'm running a tox-screen right now to check for any drugs or substances. I might get something out of that, but I'm not sure. The murder did occur on her prom night so it's hard to tell what will show up."

"Ok. Well I'm on my way to check out the security tapes in case the officials missed something. Call me if you find anything."

"Sure, Mulder".


End file.
